Au Palais des Princes
by Akina-bou
Summary: Pourquoi Harry et Drago doivent ils faire un voyage qui paraît aussi dangereux d'aprés Albus et les parents du blond ? Quel est le lien qui uni les 2 adolescents ? Et surtout, où ont ils attérient ? SlashDMHP
1. Voyage obligatoire

**Auteur :** Akina-bou

**Titre :** Au Palais des Princes

**Catégories :** Aventure, action, fantaisie, Angst, romance, **_slash_**, humour

**Couples :** Drago/ Harry

**Rating :** M

Les livres ne sont pas totalement pris en compte car je change le scénario à ma sauce. **OOC et UA** ( Univers alternatif )

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic m'appartient. Ainsi que certains personnages qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.

**Bêta :** Je ne peux pas dire que **Leyla KTK** est ma bêta mais pour se chapitre je lui dis un méga géant hyper MERCIIIIIIII ! Car c'est elle qui me la corrigée sans même que je ne le lui demande. Franchement les filles, si c'est pas trop gentil ça ! Encore merci à toi **Leyla KTK. **

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire est un **slash**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous. En bref cassé vous ou **asseyez de comprendre** en lisant ma fic que se n'est en **rien** dégoûtant.

**A- LIRE - IMPORTANT,** **SVP **: Si vous trouvez les personages un peu trop nieu-nieu ou gamin, **n'oubiez surtout pas** qu'il non que 17 ans et qu'il sont encore au collège. Bien sur, à cette age on n'es un peu plus mature mais les miens ne le sont pas dans les 1er chapitres. Leurs caractère serons plus fort et construit à partir du chapitre 4 quand les ennuies commenceront **vraiment** et qu'il devrons être plus fort mentalement dans leur mésaventure sinon c'est **la mort assuré pour eux deux**. Merci d'avoir lus.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ceci et ma 2ème fic. Elle me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps alors j'ai décidé de vous la faire découvrire à vous aussi. Ho que je suis généreuse, n'est ce pas ! Trêve de bavardage…… Place à l'histoire ( j'ai tjr voulu dire ça )

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**-

* * *

- **

**Au Palais des Princes**

-

* * *

- 

**Chapitre 1 : Voyage obligatoire**

**-

* * *

- **

Avancer…...attendre…………. avancer………… et encore attendre……

Ah ! Cette fois, on avance de deux pas de plus…... ET…… et on attend.

Encore.

Toujours.

Salazar ! Je vais devenir fou ! Combien de temps va-t-il encore falloir que je fasse la queue pour arriver devant cette put-… cette banale cheminée pour me tirer d'ici ?

J'en ai marre ! Je ne sens plus mes jambes, je suis fatigué, j'ai mal dormi, je suis debout depuis plus de deux heures, et en plus, entre deux pauvres femelles humaines atrophiées du cerveau, qui ne font que bavasser entre elles, en gloussant comme des dindes.

Et tous ça pour quoi ? Pour aller à une stupide sortie _éducative_, comme le disait si bien notre _très cher_ directeur, j'ai nommé : _Albus_ _Dumbledore_ allias _le vieux sénile_.

Sa lui prend souvent de vouloir faire partir des élèves à l'autre bout du monde, et par cheminer en plus ?

Il est fou, je vous le dis.

En Afrique. Il veut tous nous emmener en Afrique. Mais ça ne va pas non ? Et ma peau sensible alors ?

Si délicate et douce, elle ne tiendra pas face au soleil africain. Elle deviendra toute rouge, sèche et râpeuse, en bref elle partira en cacahuètes. Et **ça**, c'est intolérable. Comment faire pour charmer les quelques jeunes _femmes_ qui feront partie du voyage ? Je vois déjà la scène d'ici :

« Oh Drago… tu as la peau tellement rouge et si écaillée »

« Oh Drago… tu as attrapé un méchant coup de soleil »

« Oh Drago… ça te fait mal ? »

Et là j'aurais bien voulu répondre un truc du genre :

« Oh non Darling, c'est juste cas chaque mouvement je crois voir ma fin arriver, mais je me porte à merveille »

Argh… Rien que d'y penser, sa me met dans un état pas possible. Espèce de vieux fou, tu me payeras ça, crois-moi.

Tiens, il faut que j'avance encore…...

Je ne vois même pas la cheminée d'ici. Pourtant, cela fait déjà plus de deux heures que je suis là, à faire la queuleuleu comme un gamin bien sage.

De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de recevoir un coup de la _Gazette Du Sorcier_ en pleine tête par Rusard, par ce que j'avais eu l'_horrible_ maladresse de sortir un orteil de sa file parfaite. C'est qu'il y tient beaucoup. Aucun débordement. Toujours, restez bien dans sa file.

D'ailleurs, je crois que Weasley se tient à carreaux maintenant qu'il s'est fait martyriser le crâne par un Rusard particulièrement joyeux, au sourire de psychopathe.

Et on avance encore………. Et on s'arrête……

J'ai dis que j'en avais marre ? Non, parce que là, ça me gonfle vraiment. Et je commence à avoir faim. Il est quelles heures ? ……... 11h38. …... Je rêve ? …...DITES-MOI QUE JE RÊVE ? …...Et mon repas dans tout ça ? Je vais aller me faire griller sur place comme un rosbif en Afrique, et je n'ai rien dans le bide !

Mais ça ne va vraiment pas ? Et l'autre vieux fou qui nous avait dit :

« _Le départ est à 9h du matin soyez prêt._ »

Ouais c'est ça, pauvre crétin dégénéré.

Il ne pouvait pas nous prévenir qu'il fallait faire la queue pendant des heures, debout. Et en plus, faire une file indienne qui fait tout le tour de Poudlard. Dire que d'autres élèves sont encore dehors.

Brrr… Ils doivent être congelés sur place. Je vois à travers les grandes fenêtres de la Grande Salle des flocons de neige.

De toute façon qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre d'eux ? Moi, j'ai mal partout, j'ai faim, je suis KO et je suis aussi passé par là ou ils en sont, et bien, je n'en suis pas mort. Même si cela ne devrait pas tarder à cette allure.

Et on avance encore… Et on s'arrête…

Je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre. Même deux. Ou bien trois si je compte le vieux barbu.

C'est deux dindes se parle alors que moi, Drago Malfoy je suis entre elles. Et ces créatures aux visages dégoulinant de peinture ne s'en formalise même pas.

Suis-je transparent ?

Ou bien ces deux petites idiotes sont beaucoup trop absorbées par leur discussion sur l'épilation nasale ?

Geurk… Je ne tiens même pas à savoir pourquoi ces filles ont besoin de parler de ça avec autant d'enthousiasme.

On ne m'ignore pas comme ça, petites impudentes.

Et tiens, que je te marche sur le pied. Niark, niark, niark, (je me fais pitié à moi-même, mais je m'ennuie mortellement, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu)

- « Mais ça ne va pas ? Tu ne peux pas faire attention ou tu met tes pieds Malfoy ? »

Oh tiens…... Elle me connaît. Je suis connu même par ce genre d'être humain. Bien, ça fait toujours plaisir à savoir.

Je lui fais mon regard de tueur. Elle se rétrécit immédiatement. Pauvre fille, va. Je crois que tu sais vraiment à qui tu t'adresses maintenant.

Par Salazard ! Ce que j'aime être imposant, même envers de faibles créatures .

- « Parle-moi sur un autre ton, petite sotte. Je te signale qu'il faut que tu avances ton gros département de quelque pas. Je ne tiens pas à rester ici indéfiniment entre deux dindes qui parlent d'épilation nasale. » Je fais cinglant.

Je m'aime.

Cette stupide fille rougie et avance de quelque pas, mais n'ose plus se retourner pour reprendre sa discussion avec sont amie du zoo.

Et on avance……... Et on s'arrête…

Là, je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une grossière erreur. Mes yeux ont inconsciemment fait une descente sur le postérieur de miss dinde 2006, et là c'est l'horreur. Un cul pareil ce n'est pas humain. Heurk…. Ça pend de partout. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit avoir la moitié de son poids situé ici.

Pourquoi ne porte-t-elle pas sa robe de sorcière ? Ah oui, on part en Afrique et il fait assez chaud, pour ne pas devoir rajouter une cape. Comment ai-je fait pour oublier ça ? Bien sûr je suis ironique quand je dis ça. Comment oublier que dans quelque temps vous allez ressembler à un steak bien cuit ou bien au père Noël tout rouge?

Afff… Je suis fatigué.

**-

* * *

- **

Malfoy fait une tête de déterrée. Pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, mais il a l'air malade, là. Je le plains presque. Il n'a plus c'est deux gorilles avec lui. Pauvre petit choux perdus entre deux tranches de dindes. (Belle image)

Harry, tu es trop méchant là. Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer d'un être plus faible que soit, qui tire une tronche d'un mètre de long et qui ressemble en ce moment à un condamné à mort.

C'est bien ce que je disais, _pauvre petit_. Mais quand je dis petit…... Ce n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un que l'on peut qualifier de petit. Malfoy et grand (enfin, plus grand que moi en tout cas, je suis de la même taille qu'une fille de 14 ans alors que j'en ai 17, ça me démoralise), il est bien bâti, mais pas assez pour en faire un joueur de rugby non plus, il a les cheveux d'un blond clair retenu par un catogan en cuir noir, de magnifiques yeux orageux qui me fixent avec intensité et…... Hein ? …... Qui me fixe ? …... Ho merde…

Il m'a grillé pendant que je parcourais mon regard sur son corps.

Merlin, je dois ressembler à un fard en pleine nuit maintenant. Mes joues sont brûlantes. Merde, Merde, merde (hé oui je deviens vulgaire) et lui qui semble perplexe maintenant.

Ne réfléchis pas, petit con. Il ne faut pas te faire d'illusion, Mister snobe, je n'ais aucune vue sur toi.

Bordel, j'chui même pas attiré par les gars d'abord. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça crétin. Mais arrête j'ai dit.

Harry, tu oublies qu'il ne sait pas lire dans les pensé donc…

Est-ce que Rusard est dans le coin ? Non…... ok…... Je fais montrer mon plus _joli doigt_ à Malfoy et me retourne directement.

Niark… il ne peut pas répliquer le blondinet. Ça doit l'enragée hé hé.

Qu'est-ce que je peux être puéril parfois ! Mais je m'ennuie tellement.

Hermione qui est devant Ron, que lui est devant moi, nous a dit qu'il était bientôt midi, et j'ai une faim de loup. En plus, mes jambes sont devenues toutes flageolantes. Je ne les sens presque plus. Pourtant, j'ai connu bien pire, mais réster debout dans une fil d'attente depuis 9h du matin c'est assez difficile de ne pas ressentir ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Finalement, je ne pense pas être dans un meilleur état que Malfoy. Oh, mais ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai à toujours parler de lui ?

Tiens, on avance…… et on s'arrête…... Encore…

J'en ai marre, je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe derrière moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils-... ?

HAaaaarrrrrrrrr!

Bordel ! Elle ne tient plus debout cette fille ou quoi ? En plus, elle pèse une tonne.

Ma voisine de derrière m'es tomber dessus et je suis tombé sur Ron qui est tombé sur Hermione qui est tombé sur le gars devant elle, qui est tombé sur-…... Oui bon on a compris.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Je relève la tête et tourne le visage derrière moi pour voir que les 5 personnes de derrière sont toutes tombées les unes sur les autres. Et la première personne que je vois debout c'est Malfoy.

Oh le chien ! Il n'a tout de même pas fait ça ! SI ?

**-

* * *

- **

Hé ouais Potter. Embrasse le sol de ma part. On ne m'ignore pas. Et on ne me traite pas comme tu l'as fait sans recevoir une punition.

J'ai juste eu à pousser cette fille qui était devant moi et ça a fait comme un jeu de domino. Vraiment trop tordant, je dois avouer.

Je ricane devant la tête que me fait Potty. Il est énervé le petit binoclard. Bien fait pour ta gueul- … ta tête.

Il me matte, puis me fait un doigt d'honneur et après se retourne comme si de rien n'était. Nan, mais je vous jure, aucun sens de la politesse.

- « Que c'est -il passer ici, bande de larves ? »

Toujours aussi aimable ce Rusard.

Ce que je peux détester ce cracmol insignifiant et sadique à la tête de détraqueur. Oui, je sais... je l'ai très bien décrit.

Je lui fais mon regard innocent et parle d'une voix neutre.

- « Au moment où je devais avancer, j'ai _malencontreusement_ marché sur le lacet de ma voisine d'en face qui a trébuché pour finir par renverser son voisin d'en face avec elle. Cela a entraîné toute la file à en faire de même. Je suis _vraiment désolé_…... Monsieur. »

Est-ce que j'ai dit que je m'aimais ? Oui… Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je le redis : Je m'aime.

Et ce cracmol qui ne dit rien et acquiesce lentement comme s'il essayait de comprendre un seul mot de ce que je venais de lui dire. Il a le cerveau long à la détente.

Oh tiens…... Potter s'est relevé et se dirige vers nous (enfin, surtout vers moi vu son regard sombre).

- « Tu mens Malfoy. Elle n'a même pas de lac- »

Commence Potter mais il fut coupé dans son super élan de brave chevalier qui veut rendre justice, par… Le vieux sénile.

Qu'est ce qu'il veut lui ?

- « Harry, Monsieur Malfoy veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Et le suivre où ça ? Il ne va tout de même pas nous punir pour ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Il va peut-être nous obliger à rester à Poudlard comme punition (hum… pas que ça me dérange en faite...)…... Non impossible. Mais quoi, alors ? Et vu l'air sérieux que Papi citron nous donne cela n'a pas l'air d'être quelque chose que je dois prendre à la légère.

Je pense que Potter raisonne de la même façon que moi, vu qu'il a le visage renfermé.

Que nous veut-il encore ce fou ?

Et ma place dans la file d'attente alors ? Je ne tiens pas à refaire la queue moi. De toute façon, je tuerais toute personne qui essayera de me la piquer.

On ne vole pas la place de Drago Malfoy. Je me retourne vers ma voisine de derrière et lui fait mon plus beau sourire (le charme malfoynien en marche). Elle rougit.

- « Pourras-tu garder ma place le temps que je revienne ? » Ce n'est pas une question et je crois qu'elle l'a comprise (de toute façon tant pis pour elle si je reviens et que ma place et inexistante) « ça serais très aimable de ta pars. »

Et sans un mot de plus, je talonne le vieux fou et son protégé en dehors de la Grande Salle.

**-

* * *

- **

Que nous veut Dumbledore ?

Il n'a pas l'air... aussi... joyeux que d'habitude. Il a toujours l'œil malicieux normalement. Mais là, rien. Trop sérieux à mon goût. Et je n'aime pas ça.

En plus, pourquoi avoir convoqué Malfoy, lui aussi ? Si Dumbledore voulait me parler de Voldemort ou quelque chose en rapport avec lui, il n'aurait pas pris Malfoy avec nous. Enfin... je crois.

Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne nous réclame pas pour ce qui vient de se passer dans la Grande Salle.

J'ai comme l'impression que je vais passer un très mauvais moment dans les heures qui suivent. J'ai toujours eu ce genre d'instinct. Et il ne ma jamais tromper.

Malfoy a le visage sans expression et marche avec élégance (pas que ça change à d'habitude). Je dois dire que je l'admire presque pour son talent à cacher ce qu'il ressent.

Il a toujours eu cette prestance aristocratique et charmante à la foi. Il sait comment se tenir en public et répliquer intelligemment quand on s'attaque à lui. Il sait faire tellement de choses que je ne peux pas toutes les énumérer. Il est tellement doué.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Oh… et puis ce n'est pas grave. Personne ne peut m'entendre de toute façon. Et même si on m'entendait, je ne contredirais pas ce que je pense vraiment. Car oui, il faut l'avouer, Malfoy n'est pas n'importe qui. Je pourrais presque dire qu'il est l'homme parfait, selon mon point de vue, bien sûr.

Je crois que je délire un peu là. Ça doit être la fatigue. Et puis qu'est-ce que j'ai à parler de lui toutes les deux secondes ?

Ah, on vient d'arriver devant la gargouille qui garde le bureau de Dumbledore. Il donne le mot de passe et nous montont les escaliers pour entrer dans la pièce. Il nous demande de nous asseoir. Ce que l'on fait avec joie. Il faut dire que rester debout sans rien faire pendant plus de 2 h ça donne envie de s'asseoir.

Dumbledore nous regarde derrière ses lunettes triangulaires. Il entrelace ses doigts sous son menton et soupir d'un air lasse.

Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il de si démoralisant ?

Je commence à angoisser. Ce qui me fait me tortiller sur mon siège, mal à l'aise.

**-

* * *

- **

Le vieux nous fixe de son regard terne. Et je dois avouer que je n'aime pas ça du tout. Potter non plus je crois, vu comment il gigote sur son siège.

Une question me brûle les lèvres, mais je n'ose pas encore parler. Il vaut mieux attendre que ce soit Dumby qui parle en premier. Mais je voudrais vraiment lui demander «_ Quelle est la raison de notre convocation, Professeur? ». _Je ne dis rien pour le moment.

Finalement, le directeur se redresse un peu sur son siège et parle d'une voix lasse.

- « Mes enfants…. » Hey ! chui pas ton enfant. Il n'y a aucune ressemblance. Il manquerait plus que ça d'ailleurs. Mais bon je m'abstiens de dire quoique ce soit sur cette apellation « Je suis désolé pour ce que vous allez découvrir. Vraiment désolé. » De quoi parle-t-il ? « Il faut faire des choix dans la vie qui ne sont pas toujours … agréable ni avantageux. Mais... Des sacrifices sont parfois inévitables. » Bon ok, là je suis largué. Qu'il arrête de nous parler par énigme ! « Il y a tellement de choses que vous ne savez pas encore. Des choses importantes. Des choses qui changeront vos vies à tout jamais. »

Là, j'en peux plus. Je n'aime pas qu'on ne s'explique pas correctement sur ce genre de sujet qui a l'air sérieux et surtout, qui me concerne. Je refroidis mon regard de quelques degrés et lui parle droit dans les yeux, d'une voix froide et mesurer.

- « Professeur, soyez plus clair dans votre explication. Je sais que vous voulez nous dire quelque chose d'important. Ne tournez pas autour du pot et soyez directe. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. Et encore moins en bavardage insignifiant. »

Je crois lui avoir bien fait comprendre ce que je pensais.

- « Malfoy, comment peux-tu parler de cette manière au direc- » Potter se fait couper par le fou qui leva sa main en signe de paix.

- « Harry, ce n'est pas grave. Monsieur Malfoy, je vais seulement vous donnez quelques indications à ce qui risquerait de vous arrivez à vous et… à Harry. Je ne peux pas tous vous révélez malheureusement. De toute façon, je ne sais que peu de choses. » Le visage du grand sorcier s'assombrit, comme s'il avait l'air mécontent, frustré ou même triste « Le peu de chose que je connaisse, on me la dit il n'y a pas longtemps. J'ai été très surpris. Vous êtes, vous deux, des personnes **très importantes** et... différentes de la plupart des sorciers. Bien plus importante que vous ne le pensiez… et que je le pensais. »

Dumbledore retire ses lunettes et se frotte entre les deux yeux. À ce moment, il a l'air vraiment vieux et fatigué.

Je sais très bien que je suis quelqu'un d'important, mais je ne vois pas dans quel sens il veut en venir. Et pourquoi nous dit-il que nous sommes bien plus importants que nous ne le pensons nous même ?

Je regarde Potter qui fronce les sourcils. Il doit se poser des questions lui aussi. Remarque, qui ne se poserait pas de questions dans un moment pareil ?

- « Je dois vous signalez quelques petites instructions que l'on m'a dit de vous donnez. C'est plutôt des lois ou consignes à respecter pour votre propre bien.

Consigne 1 : **Toujours** restez **ensemble**.

Consigne 2 : S'entraider.

Consigne 3 : Rester sur ses gardes à n'importe qu'elle moment.

Consigne 4 : Ne pas se mettre ou mettre son compagnon en **danger**.

Consigne 5 : utilisé tous, **absolument tous**, les sorts et potions qui pourraient vous aidez. Ce qui inclus magie blanche ET comme noir.

Voilà. Surtout, souvenez-vous bien de ses 5 règles. Elles vous seront bien utiles. Votre voyage sera très… mouvementé, pour ne pas dire **dangereux**. »

Dangereux ? Comment ça, dangereux ? C'est en Afrique que l'on va, pas dans la jungle remplie de créatures sauvages et carnivores. Il ne faut pas en faire autant pour un simple voyage éducatif qui ne dur que 3 jours.

Parlons-nous seulement de la même chose ? Du même voyage ? Je commence à douter. Et puis si c'était si important, il l'aurait signalé aux autres élèves.

Même s'il a… peur ?… pour nous, parce qu'il dit que nous sommes important, ce n'est pas une raison pour nous faire un tel discours et prendre une mesure comme celle-ci.

Attends…... Si j'y réfléchis plus en profondeur ses règles sont… étranges.

Enfin étrange, étant donné qu'ils disent de toujours rester ensemble, de s'entraider, de garder sa vigilance, et le plus étonnant : d'utilisé tout, **absolument tous** les sorts y compris ceux de magie noire. Ce qui est pourtant interdit par le ministère de la magie.

**-

* * *

- **

Je commence à me dire que ça ne sent pas bon. Pas bon du tout même.

Je ne comprends pas tout. Ou alors, je comprends un peu trop bien ce qui va nous arrivez, à moi et à Malfoy.

Non, en faite je comprends seulement que nous allons aller quelque part, ou nous serons sans doute constamment en danger (j'en est marre, ça m'arrive toujours à moi). Donc, j'en déduis que nous n'irons pas au même endroit que les autres. Parce que dans le cas contraire, Dumbledore aurait fait une annonce générale et pas seulement à moi et à Malfoy.

Je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

- « Bien. » Dumbledore se lève de son fauteuil et va vers le fond de son bureau, puis revient avec deux sacs à dos noirs dont deux poches sont de couleurs argentées. « Ceci vous aidera énormément. Il y a plusieurs choses utiles dedans. Vous prendrez connaissance de son contenu plus tard, quand vous serez en… voyage. »

- « Professeur, je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre. » Je dis avec un regard incertain.

Il soupire puis ferme les yeux quelques secondes, comme vider de son énergie. Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état. Ça fait étrange.

- « Harry… je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Vous comprendrez tous une fois avoir pris la poudre de cheminette. Surtout, rappelez-vous, tous deux, les 5 règles. C'est pour votre sécurité. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire plus pour vous. »

Décidément, Dumbledore n'ést vraiment pas dans un de ses meilleurs jours.

Je… j'ai peur… je crois. J'ai l'impression qu'il va nous arrivez d'horribles choses.

Je ne les jamais vu dans cet état. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe et je… je ne me sens pas bien.

Et Malfoy dans tout ça ? Il le ressent comment ?

Je le regarde, il en fait de même. Mais encore une fois, son masque me voile tout. Je me sens encore moins bien. Je suis devenu légèrement pâle. Je n'aime pas ce sentiment de peur, d'angoisse, de… de faiblesse. Je ne suis pourtant pas un trouillard ou autre, mais là… je ne sais pas pourquoi… C'est vraiment flippant.

Malfoy, dit quelque chose… s'il te plaît.

-

* * *

- 

Potter n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Son regard est tourné vers moi et comme d'habitude je peux y lire comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est sans doute ce que j'aime chez lui… Parfois.

Il semble avoir peur. Je peux y lire du désespoir. Je crois le comprendre un peu. Il n'a jamais eu la vie facile. Du moins, de ce que j'en sais.

J'ai déjà entendu une conversation entre lui et ses deux amis, Granger et Weasley, qui n'était pas très joyeuse.

Apparemment, sa famille Moldu n'est pas ce que l'on peut qualifier comme affectif. J'ai cru comprendre que Potter fut enfermé dans un placard cet été par ce qu'il avait fait tomber un pot de nutella (je ne sais pas c'est quoi donc…) sur le sol, et que son cousin avait fait une crise colossale.

Mais je pense que c'est exagéré. Quand Potter avait dit le mot _placard_, il devait vouloir dire _petite chambre_. Je crois que s'il trouve une chambre trop petite, il la qualifie de placard. C'est la seule raison que j'ai trouvé. Je ne vois vraiment pas Potter dormir dans un placard pendant tout l'été. C'est tout de même _Harry Potter_.

Mais quand j'ai vu Weasley lui séré l'épaule comme pour lui redonner le sourire, j'ai commencer à douté.

Et puis… Je dois être franc avec moi-même, Potter ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un qui se plaint d'avoir une chambre trop petite. Ce n'est pas son style.

Donc, je doute.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il me regarde toujours avec ce regard presque… suppliant.

Je ne suis pas content du tout, et je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi c'est en regardant Potter que je m'énerve encore plus. Je n'aime pas son regard. Il a l'air… abattu… triste. Et allez savoir pourquoi je veux étriper quelqu'un. En l'occurrence notre très cher directeur. C'est lui qui rend Potter comme ça. C'est de sa faute. Je sens mon sang ne faire qu'un tour.

Merlin, que je ne l'aime pas ce vieux sénile (Bien qu'au fond je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment la faute du grand sorcier barbu).

- « Vous essayez de nous faire comprendre que nous allons faire un voyage à deux, moi et Potter, et que nous risquerons nos vies. Vu comme ça, j'ai l'impression de partir à la guerre. Et puis, c'est quoi ça ? Comment pouvez-vous nous dire du jour au lendemain que nous irons on ne sait ou,_ et vous non plus vous ne savez même pas_, quelque part sans en avertir quiconque. Avez-vous prévenu mes parents ? »

Le barbu soupire encore. Je vais t'en mettre moi des soupirs las. Si je t'emmerde avec mes questions dit-le clairement. Je te remettrais à ta place avec joie, Papi.

- « Justement monsieur Malfoy. C'est grâce à vos parents que je connais certaines choses sur vous et Harry. Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire de plus amples informations. Ils ont été vraiment coriaces jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore du mal à croire en leurs paroles. J'ai même du scellé un contrat avec eux. Je ne peux vous dire quel genre de contrat c'était. Je dois avouer qu'ils m'ont épuisé. Vous devriez être fière d'eux. Ils n'ont pas leur langues dans leurs poches. »

Je souris malgré moi. Bien sûr que je suis fier de mes parents. Je vois déjà la scène entre eux et Dumbledore. Deux Malfoy contre un pauvre petit vieux assis dans son siège.

Le pauvre. Je ricane doucement, un peu moqueur.

Par contre, je ne comprends pas ce que mes parents viennent faire dans cette histoire. Pourquoi ne m'en ont-ils pas parle auparavant ? Les connaissant comme je les connais, ils n'auront jamais voulu m'envoyer me faire étriper je ne sais ou. Seul avec Potter en plus...

- « Mes parents vous dites ? Quand vous ont-ils parler ? Et par quel moyen ? » Je demande.

Je déteste être mis de côté. Surtout pour ce genre de chose importante. Je vais risquer ma vie et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ni ou. Franchement, qui ne réagirait pas comme ça ?

- « Oui vos parents. Ils sont venus à 8 h du matin. Tout à l'heure donc, et ils sont reparti il y a une heure. »

Oh.

…

…

…

MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ?

Ils étaient là, et n'ont même pas pensé à me prévenir de leur présence à Poudlard. ET PIRE, ils n'ont même pas pensé à me parler de… ce voyage… ce voyage DANGEREUX.

Alors là, je ne suis vraiment plus d'humeur à rire. **Plus - du - tout**.

Comment ont-ils osé me faire ça dans mon dos. Si Dumbledore dit vrai, alors c'est que c'est vraiment sérieux. Mes parents ont si peu de considération envers moi ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Quoi que disent ou pensent les autres personnes, mes parents m'aiment de tout leur cœur. Dis comme ça, cela fait fleur bleue, mais c'est la vérité. Je suis leur unique enfant et ils m'ont dit tant de fois je t'aime avec sincérité que je ne doute pas du tout de leur amour pour moi.

Mais alors… pourquoi ?

POURQUOI ?

Je me lève prestement de mon siège, avec l'air de vouloir tuer n'importe qui. Je dis de une voix glaciale.

- « Je rentre au manoir. Tout de suite. Au revoir professeur. »

**-

* * *

- **

Manoir ?

Ils ne se font pas chier les Malfoy. Je savais qu'ils étaient pétés de tune, mais là… L'entendre de la propre bouche du blond ça fait bizarre.

Et moi qui dormais dans un placard sous l'escalier.

Il compte allez ou comme ça, au faite ? Le Poudlard expresse ne se déplacera pas pour sa petite personne. Et je ne pense pas qu'il pourra rentrer par la grande cheminée que Dumbledore a créée dans la Grande Salle pour la sortie.

Je ne comprends pas non plus ce que font ses parents dans cette histoire. Malfoy n'a pas l'air d'avoir été mis au courant vu l'air meurtrier qu'il aborde.

Tant mieux, je ne suis pas le seul à être paumé dans cette affaire.

**-

* * *

- **

Le directeur m'arrête dans mon élan en me disant de me calmer et de me rasseoir, qu'il n'avait pas terminé avec nous, surtout moi.

Je le fais sagement, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

- « Bien…. Monsieur et Madame Malfoy vous ont laissé un message spectral. Ils savaient, que vous réagirez de cette façon, Drago. » On n'a pas élevé les scroute ensemble que je sache ? Moi c'est **Monsieur Malfoy**, espèce de droguer au citron. Ah tient, d'ailleurs il ne nous en a même pas proposé, radin (pas que j'en veux, mais bon...) « Je vais l'activer. »

Dumbledore se lève et pose une boule, au sol, rempli d'une sorte de fumée blanche et bleue. J'ai déjà vu une boule de message spectrale. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

Mais Potter ne semble pas être de mon avis. Soit il est pressé de voir et entendre ce que disent mes parents soit il est curieux par rapport au fonctionnement de cet engin. Peu être un peu des deux.

Dumbledore sort sa baguette magique et lance un _Messpectros_ sur la boule. Elle s'illumine et la fumée sort pour former les corps de mes parents.

Toujours aussi classe soi-disant passant.

- « Bonjour Drago » c'est bien, elle n'a pas oublié mon prénom au moins (je suis cynique, je sais, mais je ne suis toujours pas d'humeur joyeuse) « Ne soit pas mécontent. » Comment ne pas l'être ! « Écoute-moi bien, et vous aussi Harry »

Pourquoi parle-t-elle aussi familièrement à Potter ? Et c'est quoi ce petit sourire qu'elle lui fait.

Le spectre ne doit pas être très bien réglé.

-

* * *

- 

Maman Malfoy vient de me parler ? … Oui je crois bien…. Je n'ai pas rêvé non plus de ce petit sourire aimable.

Bien, écoutons attentivement dans ce cas. Il ne faudrait pas la contrarier. (Un spectre messager peut être contrarié ?)

**-

* * *

- **

- « Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas. Des choses sur vous deux. Je n'aime pas parler par énigme, mais je suis obligé de ne pas vous révélez certains détails sur votre origine, votre vie, votre famille, votre situation et encore bien des choses. Drago, Harry…. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit de mauvais, donc respecter bien les 5 règles que vous a dictées Albus Dumbledore. Vous allez tous les deux faire un voyage… Dangereux, je dois l'avouer, malheureusement… Mais sachez que vous **devez** le faire. **Quoiqu'il arrive resté ensemble **! Vous comprendrez plus tard. Mon chéri, je sais que tu es intelligent et tu comprendras assez vite. Quant à vous Harry ne faites pas attention aux préjugés ! Vous devez comprendre que les gens ont parfois besoin de cacher ce qu'il ressente. » Elle fait allusion à moi là ? Non, mais de quoi je me mêle ? « Faites attention à vous. »

Elle laisse place à mon père. Il a toujours l'air aussi imposant. Les spectres sont de taille réelle.

- « Bonjour fils. Bonjour Monsieur Potter. » Et bien je ne comprends plus vraiment pourquoi mes parents sont aussi polit et aimables envers le balafré. Peut-être parce que nous ne serons que tous les deux dans un endroit dangereux et qu'il faudra faire attention à son partenaire « Drago, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait moi-même et-... »

Ma mère le coupe.

- « Oui, mais en attendant c'est moi qui l'ais fais. » Marmonne-t-elle.

- « Narcissia… je sais que c'est toi qu'il la fait. On sait que c'est toi qui la mis au monde. Tout le monde sait que c'est toi. » Soupira mon père. « Bien… Fils, fait attention à Potter. Il ne doit rien lui arriver. »

QUOI ? C'est quoi ce délire ? J'ai mal entendu ? Moi, faire attention à Potter ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers. Mon père est devenu fou, c'est sur.

**-

* * *

- **

Malfoy qui veille sur moi ? Mais à quoi pensent donc ses parents ? Lucius est passé du coté de l'ordre l'année dernière, mais tout de même.

Je pense que Malfoy Junior est d'accord avec moi.

**-

* * *

- **

- « Calme-toi Drago. Ta mère et moi nous ne pouvons pas tout te dire, mais une chose et sur : Garde un œil sur Potter. Ne laisse personne l'approcher. Veille à ce qu'il reste intact physiquement et mentalement. Je suis sûr que, plus tard, tu nous remercieras... Monsieur Potter… Je n'ai pas à vous dictez quoi que ce soit, mais vu que vos parents ne sont plus là pour vous le dire à vive voix, nous vous donnons les conseilles qui, **je suis sûr**, vous auront donné étant donné qu'ils sont passés par-là eux aussi, tous comme moi et ma femme. »

Comment ça ? Ils sont tous passez par-là eux aussi ? Tous ensemble ou par couple ? … Attends… Par _**couple**_ ?

- « Drago… tu réfléchiras à ça plus tard….. Donc Monsieur Potter vous aussi, faites attention à mon fils s'il vous plaît. » Alors là, je rêve les yeux ouverts. Mon père est devenu vraiment malade. « Ne le laissez approcher personne et ne laissez personne l'approcher. Je vous aurais prévenu tous les deux. Ne vous en prenez qu'à vous si vous n'avez pas appliqué les conseils et consignes que nous vous avons donné. Bien... c'est tout. **Courage** et faites attention à vous. »

Ma mère aussi nous dit au revoir et nous demande de faire **très** attention.

J'ai vraiment…. Mais vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Et en plus de ça, je flippe un peu et me pose une tonne de questions.

J'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais aller me faire tuer. On m'envoie à la guerre ou quoi !?

Je crois que je préfère aller me faire griller en Afrique, finalement.

**-

* * *

- **

- « Professeur » j'appelle doucement « êtes-vous sur que… que ce voyage est **obligatoire** ? Et comment être sûr de pouvoir faire confiance aux Malfoy ? ….. Je veux dire, comment être sûr que ce n'est pas trop dangereux ? On n'a que 17 ans. Je ne-…. Non…. **On** ne sait même pas où on doit aller. Ni pourquoi. C'est… C'est stupide, incompréhensible, dangereux, c'est tout simplement inconscient et ilogique »

- « Harry, fait moi un peu plus confiance. Je ne vous laisserez jamais partir quelque part ou je sais qu'il vous arriverez malheur sans que vous ne puissiez faire quoi que ce soit. Les parents de Drago ne laisseront pas non plus leur fil unique aller se faire tuer on ne sait où. Nous ne sommes pas inconscients. Vous pouvez le faire. À deux. D'ailleurs, il est l'heure d'y aller. Prenez vos sacs et suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. »

Malfoy se lève, tout comme moi ,en silence.

Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge et j'ai du plomb dans l'estomac.

Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi ? (bon il y a aussi Malfoy, mais bon…).

Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre. J'en aie vu des vertes et des pas mures, mais je crois faire une overdose là.

C'est… Tellement chiant... fatigant.

Je suis lassé de cette putain de vie. Je crois que je porte très bien mon surnom en ce moment même.

_Le survivant._

Oui… Je survis. Mais en ai-je seulement envie ?

Je deviens mélodramatique.

Je suis pitoyable.

Mes pas sont lents, mes pieds raclent le sol. J'ai la tête baissée. Mes mèches cachent mon regard aux autres.

Je me sens toujours aussi mal que tout à l'heure. Même, peu être plus qu'avant.

Tout d'un coup, je sens une main sur mon épaule gauche. Je relève ma tête pour tomber dans deux perles argentées. J'ai le regard flou. Pourquoi ?

Je sens la main de Malfoy caresser ma joue.

Oh ! Je pleure. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Je suis vraiment… Mais vraiment pathétique.

Pleuré ce n'est pas très… viril (de toute façon je m'en fou d'être viril ou pas), je me sens beaucoup trop mal.

Ses parents sont d'accord pour qu'il part donc il n'a rien à redire pour lui. Quant à moi, mes Moldus seront sûrement extasié s'ils savaient que je pars à ce voyage.

Que vont dire Hermione et Ron ? Et les autres ?

Malfoy me regarde toujours dans les yeux. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Son geste voulait me faire comprendre quoi ?

C'est très étrange. Mais le pire c'est que je ne les même pas repousser.

Je lui fais un sourire triste.

- « Que l'aventure… commence ! » Me murmure-t-il en me lâchant l'épaule .

Il s'éloigne de moi en suivant Dumbledore.

Je reste planter là quelques secondes avant de les suivre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout d'un coup je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Madame Malfoy m'a bien dit de ne pas faire attention aux préjugés. Et bien, c'est ce que je compte faire. Si je dois faire un voyage de ce genre avec Drago Malfoy alors ça sera plus intelligent de recommencer tout à zéro. Du moins, je vais essayer.

Malfoy a fait le 1er pas. Je ferais le 2 ème dans ce cas.

-

* * *

- 

Pourquoi avoir vu Potter pleurer m'a fait-il faire ce que j'ai fait ?

Quand je l'ai vu si….. Fragile, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il avait l'air si petit et perdu (il est toujours petit d'environ une demi-tête de moins que moi). De toute façon, il n'a rien dit ou fait pour me repousser.

Je ne vais pas me prendre la tête avec ça pour le moment.

Nous rentrons dans la Grande salle. Dumbledore nous dit de le suivre jusqu'à la cheminée. En passant je fais un sourire en coin à Weasley et Granger qui nous regard avec surprise et curiosité. Ils veulent parler à Potter mais celui-ci presse le pas pour les dépasser sans un regard.

Étrange.

La salle fait silence. Le vieux sénile nous demande de nous placer devant la cheminée. Il nous donne l'adresse de notre destination. Puis me demande de prendre une grosse poignet de poudre de cheminette après être rentré dans la cheminée.

Ma main tremble un peu. Mais mon visage reste impassible. J'ai l'impression que tout est allé trop vite. Il n'y a moins d'une heure j'étais encore dans la file d'attente à me plaindre des deux dindes trop bavardes et là, je me retrouve ici, prêt à partir je ne sais ou.

Mais j'irais là où mes parents veulent que j'aille. Je leur fais confiance. Eux aussi sont passés par là. Les parents de Potter aussi. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur.

Je ferme un peu plus ma poigne sur la poudre puis la jette sans ménagement au sol et dit d'une voix assurée et ferme.

- « _La Plaine Verte_ »

**-

* * *

- **

Malfoy vient de disparaître.

Je commence à ressentir l'angoisse revenir maintenant qu'il n'est plus là. Je fonce dans l'espace sombre de la cheminée, prends la poudre, la jette puis dit d'une voix tremblante, mais forte.

- « _La Plaine Verte_. »

L'espace tournoie rapidement autour de moi . Trop rapidement, car une fois stable je tombe lamentablement sur… sur de l'herbe.

De l'herbe ? Je relève mon visage pour tomber sur un champ d'herbe. Je dois dire que c'est vraiment joli. Le ciel est d'un bleu pur. Il ne fait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Je m'assois lentement sur l'herbe, les yeux fixés devant moi. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre d'endroit en réalité. Seulement sur une carte postale ou autre. C'est très -

- « POTTER ! ATTENTION ! »

-

* * *

- 

**A SUIVRE ! TBC**

**-

* * *

- **

C'est ma **2ème fic** alors ne soyer pas trop méchants(es) SVP. (é.è)

Oh faite, avez vous une idée de ce qui risque de se passez pour Harry et Drago ?

Je suis sur que vous étés totalement paumer.XD

Ma fic vous a plus, ou elle es mortellement horrible et vous ne lirez pas la suite si je la met ?

**Review please. **

**Kiss**

**Akina-bou**


	2. La Plaine Verte

**Auteur :** Akina-bou

**Titre :** Au Palais des Princes

**Catégories :** Aventure, action, fantaisie, Angst, romance, slash, humour.

**Couples :** Drago/ Harry

**Rating :** M

Les livres ne sont pas totalement pris en compte car je change le scénario à ma sauce. **OOC et UA** (Univers alternatif)

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic m'appartient. Ainsi que certains personnages qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.

**Bêta : ( Heu... SOS ?) **Merci à **Leyla KTK **qui ma tout de même aider à corriger se chap. sans même que je ne le lui demande. Merci encore. ( **Re-SOS bêta ? )**

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire est un **slash**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous. En bref cassé vous ou asseyez de comprendre en lisant ma fic que se n'est en rien dégoûtant.

**Merci à :** Spicy marmelade , **Nini-horé** , Egwene Al' Vere , **zaika** , Dreydrey , **MIMI** ,Adri, **Lilinou** , Lilounatic , **virg** , ayuluna . **Pour leurs review**.

**A- LIRE - IMPORTANT,** **SVP **: Si vous trouvez les personages un peu trop nieu-nieu ou gamin, **n'oubiez surtout pas** qu'il non que 17 ans et qu'il sont encore au collège. Bien sur, à cette age on n'es un peu plus mature mais les miens ne le sont pas dans les 1er chapitres. Leurs caractère serons plus fort et construit à partir du chapitre 4 quand les ennuies commenceront **vraiment** et qu'il devrons être plus fort mentalement dans leur mésaventure sinon c'est **la mort assuré pour eux deux**. Merci d'avoir lus.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ceci et ma 2ème fic. Elle me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps alors j'ai décidé de vous la faire découvrir à vous aussi. Ho que je suis généreuse, n'est-ce pas ! Trêve de bavardage… Place à l'histoire ( j'ai tjr voulu dire ça )

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**-

* * *

- **

**Au Palais des Princes**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La Plaine Verte**

**-

* * *

- **

- « POTTER ! ATTENTION ! »

Hein ?

- « LÈVE-TOI ! »

Oh !

Je me lève rapidement du sol.

Malfoy m'agrippe avec force par la taille. Il s'était tenu pas loin de la cheminée, mais je ne l'ai pas vu en arrivant. Je ne regardais que le champ devant moi jusqu'à ce qu'il crie comme un démon pour me prévenir de… de quoi au faite ?

Il me porte, ou plutôt me traîne sans aucune douceur, jusqu'à un petit parterre en pierre juste à côté de la cheminée. Une fois là, il scrute le sol avec intensité.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il ne croit tout de même pas qu'une horrible bête va sortir de nulle part ? (à l'occurrence, l'herbe verte et qui nous arrive à la cheville)

- « Malfoy ? » Je l'appelle.

Il détourne enfin son regard du sol et comprend qu'il est en train de m'étouffer avec sa prise de karaté sur mon petit corps sans défense (je suis ironique là). Il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché.

Doucement, sa prise sur moi se desserre. Il a les yeux fixés aux miens.

Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur la tronche ?

- « Heu… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Je demande une fois mon souffle repris.

Il regarde encore une fois l'herbe qui brille aux rayons de soleil. Il a l'air de réfléchir.

- « Quand je suis arrivé ici, quelque chose était en train de foncer dans ma direction. Je ne sais pas c'était quoi, et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie de faire sa connaissance. Ce_ truc _était sous terre. Mais j'ai beau regardé partout il n'y a aucune trace qui me prouve qu'elle est encore dans le coin. Pourtant, il devrait y avoir un petit amas de terre ou d'herbe qui dépasse un peu plus que le reste. Si cette chose est sous terre, c'est qu'elle passe ou creuse des galeries. »

Un _truc_ sous terre ?

Je regarde à mon tour le sol, surpris. J'ai failli me faire bouffer le cul par un truc.

- « Je vais avancer de quelques pas. Toi, reste là et regarde bien si quelque chose se passe. »Me déclare Malfoy sur un ton ferme.

Il se prend pour qui ? C'est moi le Griffondors ici.

- « Pourquoi devrai-je rester là, alors que toi, tu pars faire le brave ? » Je demande.

Il me fait un sourire en coin.

- « Oh, mais si le vaillant chevalier Potter veut tenter de se faire attaquer consciemment par une créature souterraine, hé bien, qu'il le fasse. » Dit-il en reposant son pied sur la surface dure en pierre .

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être agaçant quand il a ce sourire ! Mais je dois avouer que je suis content qu'il ne m'oblige pas à jouer l'appât.

Je suis sûr qu'avec d'autres, cela aurait était moi qui aurais dû le faire. Parce que, pour eux, je suis _Harry Potter_ ! Donc, je ne devrais pas ressentir de peur devant le danger. Ce qui est totalement stupide, car je suis un être comme tant d'autre. J'ai le droit d'avoir peur par moment. J'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir risquer ma vie.

Je fais un sourire à Malfoy.

Lui seul (ou presque seulement lui) sait vraiment que je ne suis pas impérissable. Il vient de me faire comprendre, à sa manière, que je n'avais pas à joué le brave, ou _vaillant Chevalier_ comme il la si bien dit.

Je me recule un peu plus sur la petite plate forme en pierre et il comprend le message.

Malfoy se retourne et commence à marcher lentement dans l'herbe. Il a sa baguette magique bien en main. Tout comme moi. Le vent frais souffle dans ses cheveux et les miens. Nous n'avons pas notre cape de sorciers sur nous. Tout ce que nous avons c'est nos sacs à dos noirs, nos baguettes magiques et nos valises de voyage pour trois jours rétrécies dans nos poches et… heu… C'est tout.

Comment va-t-on faire pour manger ? Par ce que je dois dire que quant on étaient encore à Poudlard dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la discutions m'avais littéralement coupé toute envie de nourriture, mais là je commence à avoir faim. On n'aurait pas pu manger avant de partir ?

Oh… C'est quoi ce mouvement dans l'herbe ? Le vent souffle toujours et j'ai du mal à savoir si j'ai rêvé ou si j'ai bien vu un truc bougé à quelques mètres de Malfoy. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir, mais rien. Oui, j'ai du rêvé.

Malfoy avance toujours aussi lentement. Ça me fait bizarre de le voir sans sa cape. Je comprends pourquoi beaucoup de filles parlent de lui maintenant.

Il est magnifique.

Et voilà que je repars dans mon délire. Afff, c'est peut-être le soleil qui me tape un peu trop sur la tête ? Non, il est pour rien. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai alors ? C'est la deuxième fois que je reluque Malfoy. Il est beau (même, plus, tellement plus), mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'égarer comme ça. En plus, s'il se fait attaquer ça sera de ma faute. Je ne l'aurais pas prévenu.

Allez Harry, concentre-toi un peu bon sang ! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

Je continue donc à regarder les alentours. Rien. Et si Malfoy avait rêvé lui aussi ?

- « Malfoy ! » Je l'appelle en élevant la voix.

Il se retourne super vite et regarde partout derrière lui.

- « Non, il n'y a rien. C'est juste que je me demande si tu avais vraiment vu quelque chose tout à l'heure. » Le questionné-je.

Il me fait un regard de tueur.

Je crois qu'il a été, pendant quelques secondes, paniqué. Bah, il faut dire que c'était le silence total. (À par le vent qui souffle un peu, mais comme il n'y a pas d'arbre, c'est assez silencieux) jusqu'à ce que je l'appelle. Et puis il semble vexé que je le traite comme un fou qui voit des trucs foncer sur lui alors qu'on est en plein champ verdoyant.

- « Je sais ce que je dis et vois Potter. Au lieu de me sortir ce genre de chose fait plutôt attention à se qui- »

- « DERRIÈRE TOI ! » crié-je en ne lui laissant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Il fit volte-face, baguette lever droit devant lui.

Le vent s'était arrêté de souffle et j'avais cette fois nettement vu l'herbe bouger tout seule. Enfin, quand je dis toute seule ce n'est pas totalement vrai vu que je sais que c'est cette chose qui l'a fait bouger.

Malfoy lance un stupéfixe à l'endroit ou ça avait bougé.

Le silence est revenu.

Je regarde Malfoy qui me tourne le dos. Il ne bouge pas. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il avance doucement vers la chose que je ne vois pas de là où je suis.

Il voit quoi ? C'est quoi comme créature ? Moi aussi je veux voir.

Je fais un pas en dehors de la plate-forme en pierre, puis un autre et encore un autre.

Malfoy est tous prés du _truc_.

- « Malfoy ? C'est quoi ? » Demandé-je alors que j'avance encore vers lui.

Je ne suis plus cas quatre mètres d'eux environ. Il se retourne vers moi l'air surpris, puis fronce les sourcils.

Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il ne soit pas content ?

* * *

Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne peut pas rester en place pour une fois, celui-là ?

- « Potter, je t'ai dit quoi ? Retourne là-bas. Tout de suite ! Et ne reviens pas, tant que je ne te l'ai pas permis c'est clair ! » Je lui dis fermement.

Il prend un air outré et mécontent.

Je m'en fous que ça ne lui plaise pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire mordre ou autre, par ce que ce crétin ne m'avait pas écouté et donc pas surveillé mes arrières (et maintenant ses arrières à lui aussi).

- « Depuis quand crois-tu que je t'obéis Malfoy ? Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas. Et puis c'est bon maintenant. Tu la stupéfixtié. Il ne risque pas de bouger. » Déclara avec irritation le binoclard international.

Je réprime une forte envie de lui foutre mon poing en pleine face. C'est que je n'ai pas envie de devoir porter son petit corps tout maigre (à qui je veux faire croire ça ? Il n'a pas un corps squelettique du tout. Il est parfait.) Jusqu'au parterre en pierre.

Je n'ai jamais été violent physiquement. Je trouve ça trop barbare et… Moldu. Pas que j'ai réellement quelque chose contre les Moldus, mais je trouve qu'ils agissent parfois comme les derniers des imbéciles.

Et puis je ne veux pas garder de trace de bleue ou autre sur mon magnifique, que dis-je ? … **Sublime** corps de rêve. Remarque, se n'est pas avec les pauvres petites forces de frappe de Potter que je risque d'avoir ne serai est-ce qu'une misérable petite marque.

- « Laisse-moi le voir aussi. J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui aurait pu me manger le derrière tout à l'heure, non ? » Me dit-il.

- « _Oooooooooooh non_ » dis-je lentement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu retournes là-bas. Tout De Suite. Comment être sûr qu'il n'y en a pas d'au- »

Je me tais brusquement en voyant derrière son épaule 5 sortes de bosse foncées vers nous avec rapidité.

Bordel !

J'attrape encore une fois Potter et l'entraîne avec moi dans la direction inverse des créatures. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir ce que j'avais pu stupéfixtié.

Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne m'écoute pas ! Je savais bien que cette chose n'était pas seule. Le champ d'herbe est beaucoup trop vaste pour qu'il n'y contienne qu'un spécimen.

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas écouté cette imbécile ? Ou peut-on trouver une surface rigide maintenant ?

Je regarde partout sauf derrière moi. Mais rien. Seulement cette satanée herbe trop verte.

Je tire Potter, un peu plus. Malgré sa petite carrure, il court assez vite. Je l'ai souvent vu courir autour du lac et du stade de Quiddtch.

Mais en ce moment, ce n'est pas autour d'un lac ou un stade que l'on court. Mais dans une sorte de prairie verdoyante !

Dans d'autres circonstances, la scène aurait été risible. Potter et moi courons main dans la main au travers un champ, le ciel bleu, les cheveux dans le vent. ( Nda : L'Oréal par ce que je le vaux bien.)

Mais à cette scène, il y a quelques petits détails qui cassent toute l'ambiance romantique à en vomir.

D'une : Potter et moi on n'a pas du tout le sourire heureux et éblouissant de bonheur. Mais plutôt le visage crispé par l'effort.

De deux : On court comme si notre vie en dépendait (ce qui est tout à fait vrai). Donc comme des malades. Et pas comme au ralentie avec des paillettes et des bulles roses partout autour de nous.

De trois : Il y a comme qui dirait d'étranges créatures qui nous courent aux fesses à une vitesse hallucinante. Et tout ça, alors qu'elles sont sous terre (j'n'ose même pas imaginer si elles sortent à l'air libre).

De quatre : On n'a pas le regard amoureux, heureux et joyeux. Mais paniqué, limite effrayée (j'ai pas peur. Jamais !) Et qui regarde dans tous les sens un endroit qui pourrait nous sauver.

Donc en résumé ce n'est pas joyeux. Imaginer deux secondes voir cette scène de loin comme un spectateur assit sur sa longue chaise à siroter un verre de ce que vous voulez, le soleil doux qui vous effleure le corps.

Là, vous voyez deux adolescents qui courent assez vite, le visage rouge par l'effort, avec au moins 5 (je n'ai pas vérifié s'il y avait d'autres bêtes qui s'est rejoint à notre petit marathon improvisé, je préfère ne pas savoir) bosses dans l'herbe qui fonce dans leur direction avec une vitesse incroyable.

Salazard ! Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous ? (en faites surtout à moi, je m'en fou un peu du brun)

Tout d'un coup, je sens Potter relâcher volontairement ma main.

MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUTE BORDEL ?

Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Pourquoi ce crétin m'a lâché en cours de chemin ? Que veut-il tenter de faire ?

Je me retourne pour voir qu'il est dos à moi, immobile.

- « POTTER ! Que crois-tu faire ? » Je lui lance d'un ton glacial et éraillé par notre course.

Il ne se retourne même pas.

- « Je les attends. » Me répond-il tout simplement comme si ce n'était rien.

Je crois que je vais vraiment lui faire mal ! S'il veut se faire mordre ou pire, se faire tuer et dévoré, et bien, qu'il le fasse sans moi.

Mais… Alors… pourquoi mes pieds ne veulent-ils pas bouger et recommencer à courir ? Pourquoi je ne me sens pas capable de le laisser seul au milieu de _La Plaine Verte_ avec toutes ces créatures ?

Suis-je devenu fou moi aussi ?

Potter comprenant que je ne pars pas non plus, se retourne à demi vers moi et me demande d'une voie incrédule.

- « Que fais-tu encore là Malfoy ? Ne te sens pas obliger de rester. Tu peux continuer à courir, je les retiendrais comme je le pourrais. »

Pour qui me prend-il ? Je suis peut-être quelqu'un au cœur froid par moment, mais je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un seul et en danger (ça dépend de qui bien sûr), alors que je peux l'aider.

Je ne suis pas un lâche !

Il m'a vraiment énervé sur le coup. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a un si mauvais jugement sur moi ! Cela fait déjà 7 ans que l'on se connaît. Il devrait un peu mieux me connaître tout de même.

Je crois que… je suis… plus contrarié… vexé et… et triste, oui, triste qu'il pense ça de moi.

Et ça m'énerve encore plus. Je lève ma main pour lui donner un coup, mais… mais en voyant son regard surpris et si… innocent, je la rabaisse lentement.

Je pousse un soupir fatigué. Il m'a vraiment blessé dans mon amour propre. Et venant de lui ça me fait… bizarre… J'ai eu presque…. Mal… Je crois.

- « Pourquoi ? » Me demande-t-il tout doucement.

Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi j'ai eu pendant un instant l'air triste ou pourquoi ai-je réagi comme je l'ai fais, en voulant le frapper, mais en me retenant ? Ou bien, pourquoi est-ce que je reste ?

Franchement, je ne connais aucune réponse vraiment fiable.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Il ne me repose pas la question. Nous attendons à peine quelques secondes que déjà les créatures sont à trois mètres de nous. Nous levons nos baguettes vers eux.

Potter est toujours sérieux quand il brandit sa baguette. Il sait vraiment bien se défendre avec. C'est bien pour ça qu'il est le premier en _Défense Contre Les Force Du Mal_. Il dépasse même de loin Granger. Il a un talent inné.

Je considère Potter comme mon égal quand il est comme ça. Ce qui est vraiment un privilège. Il est si sérieux et sûr de lui. Il émane de lui une aura de puissance brute. J'aime sentir l'air grésiller autour de moi quand il est en colère. C'est une sensation étrange, mais tellement excitante. On se sent fort et vivant.

Sans prévenir, Potter me lance un sort de protection, assez puissant je dois dire.

Hé bien que dire ?

Merci ?

Non, je n'ai pas à le remercier. Je ne lui ai rien demandé après tout. Je sais très bien que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on me protège de cette manière.

Je renifle d'un air dédaigneux. Il aborde un sourire victorieux pendant une seconde.

Ouais, c'est ça, soit heureux crétin.

Les créatures ont finalement ralenti. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais je n'aime pas ça. Finalement, ils ne sont plus 5, mais une dizaine. Et malgré moi, je sens une sueur froide coulée le long de mon dos (j'ai jamais peur c'est clair, c'est juste que je n'aime pas savoir que plein de monstres veulent faire un pique-nique avec moi comme nourriture, OK !).

Je n'aime pas cette sensation d'être fixé. Comment peuvent-ils nous voir ? J'ai la même impression qu'une pauvre petite souris coincée par un bon gros chat prés à me bondir dessus.

Bien, je les attends moi, ces pauvres créatures. Je ne suis pas un trouillard. Ce n'est pas ça qui va avoir raison de moi, Drago Malfoy.

Je suis sur le point de lancer un sort quand d'un coup Potter se laisse tombé par terre.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Pourquoi fait-il ?

* * *

Je me laisse tomber au sol. Je sais très bien ce que je fais et ce que je compte faire.

Les créatures se rapprochent de nous, mais dès qu'ils sentent la paroi de protection sur Malfoy ils s'avancent tous vers moi.

Je respire calmement. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils sentent la peur ou l'appréhension émanant de moi. Je tends le bras lentement, sans mouvement brusque, dans leur direction.

Une tête sort de terre.

* * *

Geurk ! C'est quoi cette horreur !

Une tête est sortie du sol. Ça a plusieurs yeux d'un noir d'encre. Le dessus du crâne est rempli d'épine brune ( Nda : Vivel Dop et ta coiffure reste en place quoique tu fasses lol).

Peu à peu, cette chose sort un peu plus nous dévoilant son corps. Corps, tout long comme un serpent, mais avec de fortes pattes avant, surmontées de grosses griffes, et quatre pattes arrière plus petites. Le bout de sa queue est tout plat. Il est de couleur tabac foncée. Ses yeux sombres sont rivés vers Potter.

Pourquoi reste-t-il au sol, lui ?

* * *

La créature n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler d'une grande beauté. Mais je ne me fie pas à son apparence peu agréable. Je sais qu'elle est intelligente. Presque comme toutes les créatures magiques de toute façon.

Pourquoi pendant une seconde ai-je pensé à Hagrid ?

Bref, la bête s'approche de moi lentement. Je n'aime pas la façon dont elle me regarde. J'ai comme le sentiment qu'elle me scrute de fond en comble.

Malfoy se place devant moi.

Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'il bouge ! Merde, il va tout gâcher.

- « Non Malfoy ! Ne bouge surtout pas. Laisse-moi faire. » Je lui chuchote vivement.

Il semble perplexe, mais se recule sans rien dire.

Oh, mais c'est qu'il est bien protecteur c'est temps si.

Je souris gentiment.

Je me demande si c'est parce qu'il suit les consignes que nous ont données Dumbledore et ses parents, ou c'est simplement par instinct. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir.

La bête, voyant qu'il vient de se dégager, fonce sur moi sans préambule. Ce qui m'étonne à moitié. Je n'ai pas mis de sort de protection pour moi.

Elle s'enroule autour de ma gorge jusqu'à mes coudes, et me serre durement. Malfoy veut immédiatement m'aider, mais je l'en dissuade d'un regard.

Il ne faut pas qu'il tente quoi que se soit.

* * *

Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ? Il veut que je le regarde se faire étouffer sans que je rien faire ?

Et pourquoi ai-je une envie incompréhensible de le protéger ?

Je me pose trop de questions.

La créature l'emprisonne un peu plus. Il fait une légère grimace. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais désintégrer cette satanée bestiole, que Potter soit d'accord ou pas.

Hein ? …………

C'est quoi tous c'est sifflement ?¨Potter parle avec eux ?

Je rêve ! Il peut parler avec ces choses. Mais il ne devrait pas pouvoir. Il est Fourchelangue, mais pas… heu… Je ne sais même pas quelle langue il parle en ce moment.

Je veux comprendre moi aussi. Que disent-ils ?

* * *

- « _Vous avez empiété au-dessus du nid d'une de notre membre. Vous avez fait écrouler son habita. Les œufs sont tout enfouis sous terre. Pourquoi avoir fait ça et vous échappez par la suite ? Les humains ne devraient-ils pas avoir plus de considération pour les nouveau-nées ?_ »

Oh… ok je comprends tout.

- « _Vous vous méprenez. Nous ne voulions pas faire du mal à vos… vos progénitures. Nous avions atterri ici sans le vouloir. Il y a une cheminée en plein milieu de cette plaine et nous avons atterri au-dessus du nid sans le savoir. Nous ne vous voulions pas de mal, pas du tout._ » Expliqua Harry.

La créature resserre un peu plus encore sa prise sur mon corps ce qu'il me fait suffoquer un peu.

- « _VOUS MENTEZ !_ » Me siffle fortement la bête « _votre compagnon a lancé un sort à la femelle qui défendait son nid. Osez mentir encore une fois et je vous étouffe petit humain._ »

- « _Non, je ne vous mens pas. Nous avions cru qu'elle voulait nous attaquer sans aucune raison. Je vous ai dit que nous n'étions pas au courant pour le nid. Donc, on a essayé de s'échapper. Elle est juste paralysée pour quelques minutes, pas plus. Nous pouvons annuler le sort immédiatement si vous le voulez._ » Plaidé-je.

La créature laissa un moment de silence. Elle semble prendre en compte mes excuses.

Ces gros yeux noirs me fixent sur tous les angles. Elle desserre finalement son long corps, mais referme ses griffes sur mes bras et je gémis légèrement de douleur. C'est que ça fait mal !

Bon, elle n'a pas percé ma peau, mais c'est tout comme. Malfoy a le regarde d'un tueur. C'est quoi son problème à lui ? Un coup, il se fout totalement de moi (comme dans la Grande Salle) et un autre, il fait son protecteur. Ça m'énerve (pas du tout… mais je préfère jouer mon petit con ingrat qui s'énerve pour rien, plutôt que de dire que ça me fait, en faites, super plaisir et que mon petit cœur d'ado bondit de joie. Ce qui me fait flipper par ce que je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça.)

- « _Tes excuses sont fiables et sans faille petit humain_ » Bordel, je sais que je suis petit ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler toutes les deux secondes. Surtout, venant d'une créature plus petite que moi. « _Je veux bien te relâcher, mais à une condition…. _» Laquelle ? « _Ton compagnon devra nous offrir ses cheveux en échange de votre faute._ »

Oh…

Rien que ça.

…

…

Bon bah…

On est foutu alors.

* * *

De quoi parlent-ils ?

C'est très frustrant comme situation ! Je grogne d'agacement.

Potter me regarde d'une manière qui veut dire « Désolé » ou bien « On est foutu Malfoy ! » Au choix.

Mais en bref je comprends bien qu'il me fait passer le message « Danger en approche ! ».

De plus, toutes les autres créatures sont sorties elles aussi.

Ce qui ne me rassure pas du tout. Mais de toute façon si je courais c'était juste pour ne pas faire un carnage avec ces créatures horribles. Il y aurait eu une dizaine de cadavres recouvrant cette magnifique étendue verte.

Je ne veux pas m'avancer (oh si peu) mais je connais mes capacités en magie et pas seulement en magie. Donc, ces pauvres bêtes auraient fait Game Over avant même de combattre. Surtout si Potter si m'était lui aussi.

Je sais de quoi est capable Potty. Et je dois dire que je suis presque (j'ai bien dit presque) admiratif devant sa puissance magique. Je suis sûr qu'il nous cache encore sa véritable force et c'est ça qui m'attire vers lui, dans un sens. Il a parfois l'air mystérieux et sombre. À ce moment-là, je sais qu'il ne va pas bien. Dès qu'il devient sérieux, c'est une tout autre personne.

Mais je m'éloigne du sujet là.

Que lui a dit cette chose pour qu'il me regarde de cette façon ?

* * *

Ses cheveux.

Pourquoi veut-il ses cheveux ?

C'est clair qu'ils sont magnifiques (j'ai dis ça moi ?), sans doute, tout doux et souple, mais….

Pff… Comment leur dire non ? Malfoy ne voudra jamais couper ses cheveux.

Merlin qu'il sera laid après ça !

Tout d'un coup, je pense à un ballon ou à un œuf.

Je l'imagine la tête au soleil. Comment ça doit être trop tordant ! Un rayon qui se reflète sur son crâne nu et lisse.

Soudainement, un fou rire me prend.

Malfoy avec une tête d'œuf qui envois des rayons UV chaque fois qu'il déplace sa tête.

Je ris plus fort.

Je l'imagine avec des lunettes de soleil noir. Il me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes avec un sourire qui se veut séducteur, mais son crâne chauve ébloui ma vue.

Attention mars attaque !

Il faut… Hihi… Il faut que... Je… me calme… Haha.

J'ai du mal à m'arrêter. Je suis presque en train de pleurer tellement, cette image me fait rire.

* * *

Potter pète un plomb ou bien il veut faire diversion, car il a un plan en tête ?

Dans tous les cas, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi joyeux depuis notre 6ème année à Poudlard.

Qu'il y a-t-il de si marrant ?

…

Oui, c'est sur, il doit avoir un plan derrière la tête. Mais peu être que…

Oh, je verrais bien de toute façon.

* * *

Ouf… Je me suis un peu calmé. Franchement quelle idée d'avoir des pensées comme celle-là.

Je me sens mieux en tout cas. Ça m'a fait du bien de rire un bon coup. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis… hum… Depuis un bout de temps en faite.

J'ai mes raisons.

Malfoy ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi j'ai eu ce fou rire. Ah ! si seulement, il savait ! Non, non il ne faut pas que je recommence à rire. Mais rien que de poser mon regard sur lui me donne envie de glousser comme un imbécile.

Je crois qu'il vient de remarquer que c'était lui le sujet de moquerie, car il fronce les sourcils.

Bouuuu… Tu me fais peur Malfoy. Arrête. (Tête d'œuf)

Je ris doucement. Mais il ne faut pas que je recommence !

Je respire un grand coup puis bloque ma respiration, mais dès que je le regarde à nouveau tout l'air s'échappe dans un rire fort et clair.

Merlin ce que je peux être stupide parfois. Mais je n'y peux rien. Sa tête toute blanche et lisse et ronde et… et trop tordante à voir.

Bon, il faut que j'arrête sérieusement mon délire solitaire. C'est que ça raisonne bizarrement dans cette prairie verte.

* * *

Potter semble enfin se calmer. Par Salazard ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer à rire de moi ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de rire comme ça, d'un coup, sans que je sache pourquoi ?

Il ne va pas me faire croire que la créature lui a raconté une super blague comme s'il discutait entre deux vieux amis (enlacé, ou plutôt étouffé vu que la bête a resserré ses griffes sur Potter).

- « Je ne pense pas que tu seras content des négociations Malfoy » me dit le Griffon.

- « Hé bien tu penses très mal Potter, alors dis-moi plutôt ce que vous vous vous êtes dit toi et ton nouveau pote ! » Je réponds sarcastiquement.

Il semble chercher ses mots. Oh Potty, bon sang, ce n'est pas si compliqué de me le dire directement !

- « Hé bien en faite… Tu vois, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais…. Ils veulent hum…..Ils voudraient bien que…. Rah ça ne va vraiment pas te plaire, c'est sur. Tu vas dire non. » Hésita-t-il bêtement.

Il m'énerve cet abruti. Déjà que je ne sois pas d'humeur. Et en plus, je ne peux même pas bouger sinon cette chose risque de l'étouffer.

- « Potter ! » Je l'avertis sombrement.

Il comprend le message et soupire l'air défaitiste.

- « Bon j'ai voulu de te dire ça avec du tact, mais tant pis. » Me dit-il « Ils veulent que tu leur donnes tes cheveux contre notre vie soi-disant. »

Mais pour qui se prennent ces choses ?

Mes cheveux ! Ils veulent mes sublimes cheveux ! Et pourquoi faire ?

- « Demande-leur pourquoi. » J'ordonne à Potter.

* * *

Je préfère ne pas le contrarier.

- « _Pour quelle raison voulez-vous ses cheveux ?_ » Je siffle doucement (je ne veux pas non plus, le contrarier lui aussi).

- « _Ils serviront pour le nid de notre maître. Cette couleur est rare. Cela lui plaira grandement. Comment veut-il que l'on les lui prenne ? On les arrache ou il nous les donne ?_ »

Holà… Qu'il se calme un peu celui-là ! Si jamais il touche un seul cheveu de Malfoy (dans les deux sens du terme), celui-ci lui fait bouffer ses pattes ainsi que toute l'herbe de cette plaine.

Je sais, et Malfoy aussi, que l'on peut à nous deux en terminer avec toutes c'est créatures, mais (hé oui, il y a un mais) je ne veux pas tuer. Même si ce sont des créatures horribles qui nous veulent du mal. Remarque on pourrait leur jeté des sorts d'immobilisation, mais c'est trop chiant à faire, car quelques minutes plus tard ils pourront se remettre à bouger et donc nous courir après.

On pourrait aussi les attacher comme des rôtis, mais comment feront-ils après pour se détacher tout seul ? Cela reviendrait au même, je crois, ils mourront. Ou ils seront dévorés par d'autres bêtes au choix.

Bref… je regarde Malfoy qui attend ma réponse.

- « Ils veulent tes cheveux, car ils ont une couleur _rare_, comme me l'a si bien dit celui qui me tient en otage, et donc c'est pour le nid de leur maître. Il demande aussi comment tu veux leur donner. Ils te les arrachent ou tu les coupes ? » Je dis un peu moqueur sur le coup.

Malfoy semble enrager.

- « Potter, on les massacres tous et on se barre, c'est tout ! J'en ai marre. Ca ne rîmes à rien. On peut tous les tuer et tu le sais. Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Je veux en finir et vite. Je peux le faire seul si tu ne veux pas te salir les mains avec de pauvres petites bêtes (il est ironique) ! » Me répond-il avec impatience et colère.

Je crois qu'il a mal digéré le faite que ses cheveux soient aussi convoités. Et je dois avouer que moi non plus je ne suis pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. Surtout avec cette chose qui me fait un peu mal aux bras et aux épaules avec ses griffes.

Je ne tiens pas à avoir de marques.

Je cède à sa demande ou pas ?

D'un côté, je ne peux pas le laisser tuer comme ça, sans rien dire. C'est…Hum… Cruel, non ?

Mais d'un autre coté je n'ai pas que ça à faire que d'essayer de négocié avec c'est choses aux yeux noirs.

On doit savoir ou on a atterri et pourquoi ici et pas ailleurs. Donc… Bah…

Oh fais chier ! (je deviens de plus en plus vulgaire, mais je suis énervé, rien quand me rappelant pourquoi on est à cet endroit)

Je vais devoir utiliser ma magie d'un seul coup sur eux tous. Ça ne va pas être simple non plus.

- « Malfoy, reste ou tu es. Je vais tous les endormirent d'un coup. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer donc on va devoir faire vite et…. Hum… Tu vois après… Je ne serais pas vraiment… Comment dire ? Je serais- » Malfoy me coupe.

- « Tu seras affaibli, je sais. Je… _t'aiderais_…Potter. » Me dit d'un ton un peu étrangler le blond.

Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ?

De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je souffle un bon coup et ferme les yeux pour me concentrer un peu plus sur ma magie.

J'ai toujours ce sentiment étrange que quelque chose me bloque à un moment. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup plus de magie en moi, mais c'est comme si elle était enfermée, bloquée quelque part. À chaque fois j'essaye de la débloquer, mais j'échoue toujours.

C'est vraiment très frustrant.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai assez de magie pour endormir toutes ces bêtes.

* * *

Et voilà un des moments que j'aime. Potter se concentre. Son aura ressort doucement. Je suis sur qu'il ne se rend même pas compte.

Quelque chose remue en moi. Comme toujours. J'ai l'impression que ma propre magie rentre en contact avec la sienne. C'est excitant d'une certaine manière. L'adrénaline me prend d'un coup.

C'est étrangement plus fort que d'habitude. Pourtant, son aura est moins forte que quand il s'énerve contre moi. C'est… Autre chose… je n'arrive pas à d'écrire parfaitement ce que je ressens. Mais je sens bien ma magie se mélanger à la sienne. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal.

Je voulais faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque, mais chaque fois quelque chose m'en empêchait, soit Blaise, Pansy ou sinon un devoir à faire ou autre.

Potter rouvre les yeux. Il lève sa baguette trop vite pour que les créatures ne puissent esquisser un seul geste, et il lance son sort.

Une lumière bleu nuit les frappe tous et leurs têtes tombent au sol.

Celui qui enserrait Potter aussi.

* * *

Malfoy s'approche rapidement de moi alors que je me mettais debout. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille (pourquoi est-ce que je frissonne ? Sans doute à cause de la dose de magie utilisée)

* * *

Potter est vraiment mince. Pas maigre, mais mince niveau de taille. Il a des hanches vraiment…Incroyable. Les filles appellent ça une taille de guêpe. Mais lui ce n'est pas trop fin non plus. Ce qui le rend vraiment beau.

Qui dirait que moi, Drago Malfoy ferait une fixation sur le corps de Harry Potter ?

Je souris imperceptiblement tout en aidant ce crétin au corps magnifique selon moi, à avancer rapidement.

* * *

Je dois dire à Malfoy qu'il peut desserrer sa prise sur moi ou bien je ne dis rien et j'avance comme si de rien n'était ?

Finalement, je ne me sens pas aussi fatigué comme je le pensais. Et c'est plutôt bizarre, car en plus de ça, j'ai senti la magie de Malfoy dans la mienne.

Je décide de ne rien dire. Et je dois avouer que j'aime bien jouer le pauvre petit gars faible rien que pour faire croire à ce blond Serpentard qu'il est dans une position de force.

Ce n'est pas pour le voir sourire ou pour être dans ses bras, ok ! C'est juste pour… pour me marrer seul, c'est tout.

Et de toute façon même si ma vision de Drago Malfoy a changé depuis ma 5ème année ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux lui faire plaisir à ce gars sans cœur.

Au début, je le trouvais intelligent. Puis charismatique. Et ensuite beau.

Mais maintenant, il est tellement plus. Attention, je ne dis pas que je ressens quoique ce soit, pour lui c'est juste, que… il est vraiment… Raff…. ché pas comment dire.

Il est tout.

Oui, bon dit comme ça on dirait que je… _l'aime_.

…

…

…

MAIS JE NE L'AIME PAS C'EST CLAIR ! IL…. **Il est juste**… **Juste**… **Je ne sais pas !**

**Mais je ne l'aime pas. **

Sur le coup, je me détache de lui prestement. Il semble surpris. Mais ne dis rien. Il doit sans doute penser que je veux jouer mon brave encore une fois. De toute façon je m'en fou de ce qu'il peut bien pensé de moi.

Je commence à courir. Il me suit de près.

* * *

Il semble aller bien.

Pendant une seconde, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me rejetait. Mais il doit vouloir se montrer fort devant moi. Que c'est débile comme attitude ! À moins que je ne me trompe ?

De toute façon, j'ai autre chose à faire que de le lui demander. Je regarde partout. Rien en vu pour le moment.

La plaine verte, hein ?

Elle me paraît un peu trop verte à mon goût. C'est bien joli comme endroit, mais je commence à tourner de l'œil moi. Et en plus, le soleil m'oblige à plisser les yeux.

J'ai faim.

Je suis fatigué (de courir surtout).

Et en plus je-

- « AHHHHRRRRRRRR ! » Le cri de Potter devant moi.

Hein ?

- « DOWWWWAAAAARRRR » je cris à mon tour surpris.

Potter, qui était devant moi, vient tout juste de tomber dans un trou béant. Et je n'ai pas capté tout de suite, donc je me suis fait avoir moi aussi.

La terre sous lui s'était écroulée le faisant tomber dans l'espace sombre. Et vu que je n'étais pas assez loin pour freiner ma course, je les suivis.

On n'est pas dans la merde !

* * *

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'un trou faisait sous terre ? C'est sûrement à cause de toutes les galeries de ces créatures.

En tout cas, je n'ai rien vu venir. Je courais tranquille (façon de parler hein !) et puis le sol sous moi s'est éboulé sous mon poids.

Malfoy aussi s'est fait surprendre.

On glisse maintenant dans une sorte de toboggan. Ça me rappelle la chambre des secrets. C'est tout humide partout ou j'essaye de m'accrocher.

- « AHHHRRR » je cris.

Merde, je viens de faire une roulade avant. Il y avait une bosse qui m'a fait sauter en l'air et je me suis pris la tête la première.

- « DOWWAAARRR »

Tient, Malfoy aussi.

On prend de la vitesse. Je n'aime pas trop ça. Si on tombe dans un cul de sac, c'est fini pour nous. On se le mangera méchamment. J'imagine déjà nos corps comme des crêpes sur le mur en terre.

Ça fera comme dans un dessin animé.

Comment je peux rester comique à un moment critique moi !

Mes mains essayent désespérément d'attraper quelque chose pour freiner notre course.

OH ENFIN…YESSSSS !

* * *

Putain de bosse de merde ! J'ai mal par tout.

…

…

Mais pourquoi ce crétin vient de me m'attraper le pied ?

- « Potter lâche moi, abruti ! » Je lui crie durement.

* * *

Oh non, pas yes en faites. Je lui relâche le pied.

Vu la vitesse à laquelle on glisse, il ne faudrait pas faire d'accrochage.

Holà ! Une montée ! Ce qui nous lance Malfoy et moi dans les airs.

- « Ahhhhhh »

- « Dowaaaarr »

On reste pendant quelques secondes dans le vide.

Je me sens retomber. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a en dessous de nous. Si c'était le vide ou encore le toboggan. Je pris pour que le tunnel ne s'arrête pas sur la monter que l'on vient de faire.

* * *

Je me sens retomber. Si seulement j'avais mon balai sur moi.

Je ne connais pas de sort qui pourrait nous arrêter dans notre chute.

Merde.

Mon cœur fait un truc bizarre. Comme s'il était compressé. C'est toujours pareil lors d'une chute. Je connais ça grâce au Quidditche.

PLOUF !

De l'eau !

On est tombé dans de l'eau !

Je nage vers la surface. Une fois la tête sortie je prends un grand bol d'aire.

Par Salazar ! J'ai bien cru que ma vie allait se terminer ainsi et ici.

Potter ? Où est Potter ?

- « Potter ? » J'appelle.

Rien ne me répond.

Il est où ?

- « Potter?…Potter ?……… POTTER ? » Je crie de plus en plus fort.

Putain je n'y vois rien. Il fait totalement noir. Normal, on est sous terre.

Je prends vite ma baguette.

- « Lumos ! »

L'endroit ressemble à une grotte souterraine. Pas le temps de regarder. Je dois retrouver Potter, et vite.

- « POTTER ! » Toujours rien.

L'eau autour de moi est redevenue lisse. Mais où est-il ?

Je commence à paniquer. Ce qui ne m'est jamais arrivé. Même dans une situation délicate. Un peu comme tout à l'heure. Mais là c'est bien plus puissant. Plus grave.

Mais où est-il ?

Je nage un peu vers ma droite. La baguette levée devant moi.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Je n'aime pas ça. Vraiment pas.

Bon sang, il était juste à un mètre à peine de moi. Comment a-t-il fait pour disparaître ?

- « POTTER ?…… HARRY ? »

Je me sens de plus en plus paniquer. Mon regard se tourne dans tous les sens.

Je veux le retrouver !

Je veux savoir où il est !

Je dois le retrouver !

Il faut que je le retrouve !

ET VITE !

Il sait peut-être noyer ?

Non, non, non… C'est impossible.

Pas Potter… Pas Harry. Pas, alors que j'étais seul avec lui. Pas, alors que je devais le protéger.

Je sens ma gorge se resserrer durement à m'en faire mal. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Pourquoi ?

- « HARRY ? … réponds-moi ! HARRY ! » Mes paroles raisonnent contre les parois de la grotte.

Ma voix est désespérée. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusque-là. Je déteste avoir l'air d'un pauvre gars pleurnichard. Ce n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes. Mais c'est la première fois que je ressens ça.

Un mouvement dans l'eau me fait tourner la tête vers la gauche. Je vois une forme noire en surface. Mon cœur manque un battement.

S'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit lui !

- « Harry ? » J'appelle doucement en m'approchant.

* * *

**A SUIVRE !… TBC !…..**

* * *

Et voilà. Deuxième chapitre fait.

Leur aventure ne fait que commencer. Alala …j'aime bien la fin moi hi hi, pas vous ?

En tout cas j'espère qu'elle n'es pas nul ou ennuyeuse. Sinon j'arrête tout. Et je suis sérieuse quand je dis ça. . **Tout dépend de vous**. Si vous aimez ou pas. Franchement qui voudrait tapé un texte (long parfois) pour que personne ne lisent et trouve ça d'une nullité décevante ? Pas moi en tous cas. Je préfère resté avec mon imagination seul, dans ce cas lol.

Bref... un grand merci à toute celles et ceux qui me lisent ! Sa me fait trop plaisir !

Oh, au faite il ne faut pas oublier que je met quelques détails qui passe plus ou moins inaperçu mais qui serons révélateur dans les chapitres suivant. Je dis ça comme ça.( regarde le ciel en sifflotant) De toute façon vous verrez bien tôt ou tard lol.

**Publier de 13 / 06 / 2006**

**Akina-bou  
**


	3. NOTE : Une suite ? De retour

**NEW – VOTRE ATTENTION SVP TRES IMPORTANT – MAJ **

**du ****vendredi 07 mai 2010**

Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, mesdames, bonjour ou bonsoir,

**Après plus de trois ans** sans publier de new chapitres et de new fanfic, **je suis de retour sur le site !**

Qui se souvient encore de moi, « Akina-bou » ? Qui se souvient de mes fanfics, « Un « Plus tard » heureux » ? (HP) L'ange de ma mort ? (HP) Au palais des princes ? (HP) Ton regard posé sur moi ?(Naruto). Certainement très peu de mes premiers lecteurs. Ma dernière publication date de 2006. C'est un IMMENSSE retard que j'ai accumulé au fil des années et je sais de source sûre que plusieurs personnes attendent -aujourd'hui encore- que je reprenne l'écriture des fanfics en cours. Après tout ce temps, je reçois tout de même des reviews et des messages privés. Ça m'étonne toujours de savoir que plusieurs lecteurs espèrent une suite malgré plus de trois ans de silence radio… Et c'est ce qui me pousse à reprendre les reines du traîneau.

J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de continuer d'écrire pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé mais à chaque fois, je bloque. De plus, certains auteurs que je suivais assidument on quitter le site ou ne donne plus de signe de vie depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi, ce qui m'a miner le morale au-delà des mots. Je n'aurais jamais de fin aux fanfics que j'adore alors que c'est en partie les histoires que j'aime qui me donne envie d'écrire à mon tour. Je me suis donc dis « Et mes lecteurs à moi, est-ce qu'ils sont tristes/déçus de ne pas avoir de suite non plus ? ». Au fils du temps, cette question a eu bien assez de réponse par reviews et par MP sans même que je ne pose la question. Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin d'aide.

**Voici le sujet principal de ce message : **Je compte sérieusement remettre à neuf toutes mes histoires une bonne fois pour toute et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de correctrices/teurs. De quelqu'un qui relis et améliore ce qu'il y a à améliorer sans pour autant s'approprier l'histoire. Des fautes, une phrase bancale, une contradiction, des oublies, des répétitions etc. Ce sera à ces personnes de rectifier les fautes et de me dire où il y a une contradiction, un problème et aussi ce qui serait bon de supprimer, d'ajouter ou d'approfondir. Le rôle de prof, ça tente quelqu'un ? ^^

J'ai quatre fanfic en cours et une seule bêta-correctrice pour une seule d'entre-elle (Au palais des Princes). Pour les autres correctrices, je n'ose pas reprendre contacte avec elles après cet énorme silence. Je risque de recevoir une rafale de vent phénoménale. J'ai donc besoin de trois personnes minimum. Si vous êtes intéressés contacter-moi par reviews, MP, mail ou sur mon site. [Voir mon profil]

**Attention, ma demande d'aide est à prendre avec sérieux.** J'attends vraiment un coup de pouce qui m'aidera à me mettre à jour rapidement et proprement. J'ai toujours voulus refaire ça moi-même (la MAJ) mais je dois enfin ouvrir les yeux et reconnaitre le fait que je n'y arriverais pas seule. Il m'en a fallu du temps.

Les fanfictions qui ont besoin d'un bêta correcteur :

Un « Plus tard » heureux ? – Gros travaille, chapitres long, plusieurs choses à revoir.

L'ange de ma mort – Un seul chapitre mais long, quelque truc à revoir.

Ton regard posé sur moi – Plusieurs choses à revoir, surtout la mise en page.

Voilà. Ne me proposer pas votre aide si vous n'avez pas de temps (surtout pour ma première fanfic qui est longue) car ça ferait perdre du temps à tout le monde : lecteurs, vous-même et moi. Ne me proposez pas non plus votre aide si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à les corriger correctement.

Je me suis fais avoir au tout début (quand j'avais encore 17 ans) par une lectrice qui m'avait dis pouvoir me corriger pour au final ne faire que lire le chapitre avant tout le monde et me le rendre tel que je lui avais envoyé. Pas sympa, et moi comme je ne savais pas voir où j'avais faux, je pensais que le chapitre était OK alors je l'ai publié. Grâce aux lecteurs qui m'ont signalé qu'il y avait vraiment trop de fautes, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais fait « banane » en beauté. Super ! Je ne nommerais pas cette personne.

J'irais voir votre profil si vous en avez un sur pour me faire une idée de votre niveau, ce qui m'aidera à choisir entre tous ceux qui voudront bien me donner un coup de main. Si vous n'en avez pas, je verrais votre façon de parler en lisant votre message. =)

J'espère vraiment que j'obtiendrais de l'aide car sinon, la suite de mes histoires ne verra jamais le jour (sauf peut-être sur mon site). Si vous voulez plus d'info avant de me proposer votre aide, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

MERCI d'avance !

Pour ceux qui sont intéresser par ce que je fais, je vous invite à vous inscrire à la newsletter de mon site « **Slashy's** » pour recevoir mes courtes news (irrégulières mais utile) afin d'être directement tenue au courant par mail sans que vous aillez à revenir plusieurs fois. Je n'en envoie que très peu et c'est un bon moyen de se tenir au courant de l'avancement de la MAJ, des chapitres bonus ou déjà en ligne uniquement sur Slashy's, de mes futurs fanfics, de mes fanarts/illustrations et d'autres choses.

**INFO :** Le chapitre 6 de _Un « Plus tard » heureux ? _est en cours depuis bien longtemps, j'ai 14 pages sur 26. Quand j'aurais de l'aide je pourrais vraiment me concentrer sur la suite. A qui ça fait plaisir ? ^^

Heum... petite question avant de vous laissez : Je vous ai manqué ? Vous êtes soulager de savoir que la suite arrivera enfin ? X)

Bisous et j'espère à très bientôt !

**Mise à jour le vendredi 7 mai 2010**

**Akina-bou **

**(21 ans maintenant, hé oui. Je n'ai plus 17 ans. Cette note serra remplacer par le chapitre suivant)**


End file.
